


i can't exhale anymore.

by GamerWires627



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Danganronpa-esque Killing Game, F/M, How Sweet, It already happened and plus it does kinda end with it?, Killing Game AU, M/M, No Gore, Short, it's not explicitly described, teba and harth get to be taka and mondo, yk they're trapped in a school and have to kill to leave class trials and all that yada yada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: He didn't mean to kill her.He didn't know what came over him.
Relationships: (kind of?????? oh well), Harth/Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	i can't exhale anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> poor medli :(

It was a blur, really.

One moment they were just talking. 

Something set him off.

What was it? What could it have  _ possibly _ been, he wondered, pacing, tripping over his own feet and-

Mipha was going to find them.

She loved coming to the pool; she would find Harth and she would find the body and-

He had to hurry.

* * *

Pretending he’d managed to even sleep a wink wasn’t as hard as he expected it would have been.

It was kind of scary how easy it was to fool Teba.

He trusted Harth too much.

It hurt, seeing the others converse for breakfast as normal, with the exceptions of ever-antisocial Revali and eternally mysterious Zelda.

_ Even Byrne and Hilda show up and those two can’t? _

* * *

Mipha had found the body.

The investigation continued as expected.

_ Monokuma File #2: _ _  
_ _ Victim died around two in the morning. Cause of death was- _

He didn’t bother to finish reading it. He knew, anyway.

_ He was the reason she was dead, anyway- _

Maybe he couldn’t stomach seeing it written out.

* * *

_ Medli’s laugh was contagious, he realized.  _ _  
_ _ She was so genuinely sweet and caring. _

_ She reminded him of Saki. _

_ …. _

_ He had to get out. _

_ He had to get out and- _

_ -find her. _

_ Find Saki. _

* * *

He would have expected his behavior from Teba, more.

Teba was always more impulsive. 

More reckless.

More passionate, more sarcastic, more-

….

  
  


More human.

* * *

_ He truly had followed in Saria’s footsteps. _

_ He’d become a monster just like her. _

_ Why was it comforting to know that he was either going to die today or be reunited with- _

_ … _

_ With a girl who would hate him if she knew what he had done? _

_ … _

_ He just wanted to make sure she was safe. _

_ But… _

_ If he made it out, he would lose Teba. _

* * *

The trial was a blur.

…..

Teba stood up for him.

* * *

It didn’t matter, though.

They figured it out.

Teba was the only one who didn’t vote for him.

He couldn’t bring himself to look Teba in the eye after that.

* * *

He didn’t know what to expect out of his execution, but it was believable for his Ultimate.

Long tendrils of diamond-encrusted gold chains wrapping around his joints and pulling him up, tangling in his dark hair, manipulating his limbs to-

“‘M sorry,” he murmured.

It didn’t matter if Teba and Saki couldn’t hear him in his state.

He just wanted to hope that the two people he loved most would forgive him, eventually.

He just wanted to say it before he stopped breathing.

He just wanted-

...

_ Squish. _

**Author's Note:**

> UGH it's almost 2am why did i WRITE


End file.
